


The Demon King's Cupid

by MissyMallow



Series: The Demon King's Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cupids, Demons, Heaven, M/M, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: He was the ruler of the Demon Regime, the most powerful entity of all dark creatures. He was ruthless, feared and respected.He was also a man who's heart belongs to the Cupid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Demon King's Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063868
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	The Demon King's Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language!

Draco took a sip of his drink, eyes locked onto its current target; a young woman seemingly in her early twenties. She was wearing a tight short red dress that complimented her body magnificently as well as her long red wavy hair where she currently tossed the strands of those beautiful locks behind her shoulder gracefully. The action managed to capture hungry eyes that had been eyeing her in interest, but she delightfully took no notice of their attention.Instead, she put her attention to her companions, clearly having the time of her life.

Draco couldn't help but smirked approvingly. He has been keeping his eyes on her from the moment she stepped into the place; her personal information has already imprinted behind his eyelids as he has finished reading her profile just before he entered the place half an hour before her and just by watching her, Draco had the feeling that this would be an interesting assignment.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

It had been a rather peculiar day for Draco as he had never been sent two assignments in a week. In fact, it was not even a full two hours of his last assignment when he received another one. Draco, however, was not one to withdraw from a mere challenge and thus, here he was, currently working on his latest assignment.

Draco snapped his eyes to the entrance when his detector chimed, just in time to see his next target of assignment walked through the door confidently, and he appeared to be accompanied by two of his friends.

He observed his next target; a mid twenties young man with a rather obnoxious black hair that seemingly can't be tamed. He was wearing a simple black jeans, white t-shirt and a jean jacket and Draco involuntarily hummed in appreciation when the man turned to give the place a once-over, allowing Draco to see his face. The man was quite a devastatingly handsome young man.

_Harry James Potter_

Draco blinked when he tapped his wrist for their matching percentage, surprised to see the numbers that popped up onto his skin and he just had to give a small amused laugh.

He understood now why he was given this particular assignment on a short notice, and why it was a compulsory assignment that must be executed as soon as possible; these two were a Perfect Match. It was rare for two individuals to become a Perfect Match considering that they needed to be matched above ninety percent, and these two individuals managed to exceed the expectation with the percentages over ninety-eight.

Apart from that, a successful bond from a Perfect Match could produce enough Enhanced Magic for the entire department for a year and Draco understood now why the entire department had sent him off as if he was about to fight in a battle of the century. Perhaps he was, considering that ironically, a Perfect Match must be done within twenty-four hours or the match would be nullified. Hence why the department decided to give him the assignment; he was the best shooter with the perfect accuracy. He was known to finish his assignment within record time, and he was their best bet to pull up the job. He won't let his department down by doing a poor job at it. He has an important image to maintain after all.

He observed as the three men walked towards the bar, pleased to see that they were walking right towards Ginevra and her companions. When Harry was about a step away from Ginevra, Draco instantly waved his hand discreetly, and the effect was almost immediate when Ginevra suddenly stumbled off her seat right into Harry's arms who quickly caught her, hands dropped onto her shoulder and waist as he helped her up to her feet, giving Ginevra an amused smile. Ginevra appeared to be flustered, as she straightened up and Draco quickly snapped his fingers when their eyes meet, grinning when he saw his magic working right under their nose, making the two human locked their eyes in a dazed way, no doubt they were captivated by each other.

The moment Draco saw his golden sparks of magic turned pink, he heaved a satisfied sigh. He watched as Ginevra shyly invited Harry to sit together, watched as they started to speak to one another, their companions also decided to merge together and Draco let them be. His magic was working on its own and he only needed them to be interested deeply enough to give each other a kiss because that was when Draco needed to shoot them with the arrow.

He waved another set of magic towards the pair, another detector for Draco to detect their movement as he turned his attention elsewhere, preferring to let the pair work on the magic by themselves without him watching like a creeper.

He spend his time talking to a man for the past few hours, entertained with the way the human outwardly enthralled by his existence and tried to feel him by spreading his fingers to his thigh, getting higher by the seconds when his detector chimed for the second time that night and he subtly turned to see both Harry and Ginevra was already on their feet, already saying their goodbyes to their companions as they headed for the entrance.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Draco excused himself without waiting for the man's reaction, not forgetting to send a quick waved of a finger to erase the man's memories of Draco. Just in case.

He sighed in relief when he saw both Harry and Ginevra were just turning around a corner the moment he stepped outside, and he immediately trailed behind them as he put on an invisible charm on himself, not risking getting caught in the act.

Draco found himself walking into a dark alley, eyes dropped onto the pair in an instant just in time to see them leaning to each other intimately with desire painted on both of their faces. Draco smirked, extending his left hand to his front and silently summoned his golden bow, right hand already holding an arrow.

He positioned the arrow on the bow, taking a good stance to line up his body to his targets for easier yet effective shots. He pointed his first shot towards Ginevra, seeing as she was the one who pinned Harry to the wall and she got Draco’s approval for her action. He released the bow string, launching the arrow into full speed and landed cleanly on her. She pressed her body closer to Harry as a result, and Harry's grip on her waist tightened.

Draco pulled out the second arrow and positioned his aim on Harry. As soon as he releases the arrow, the bond will take place and his job is done. Enhanced Magic for the entire year for his department. He grinned at that, enthusiastically pulling his bow string and launched.

He watched in glee as the arrow made its way straight towards oblivious Harry who had his eyes on Ginevra, giddy to see it landed on the young man.

The arrow was about to hit its target when he caught a devilish smirk upon Harry's face, and it was the only warning he received before Harry effortlessly plucked the arrow mid-air, inches away from his face and turned to lock his eyes with Draco.

Draco gasped at that, flabbergasted by the sudden change of event causing him to lose his balance and stumbled on his feet. He fell backwards, about to land on the dirty ground before an arm took a place around his waist and straightened him up. He was then pressed onto another body, the grip on his waist was strong and secure.

"Careful, love."

Shivers ran through Draco’s spine as a deep voice whispered down to his ear, hot breath tickling his skin. He carefully gazed up; eyes widened to see it was Harry who had his arm around him, and his body involuntarily gave a startled jolt at that.

Harry gave an amused chuckle, a contrast to Draco who felt himself shaking. There's- There's no way- He dropped his gaze to where he had his hands rested on Harry's chest, frowning to see that his invisible charm was still in place. There was no way a mere human managed to see him, let alone-

He caught a movement on his right and gasped when he saw that Harry had the golden arrow between his fingers. Heavens, no other creatures can see the arrow except for Draco’s own kind. Harry however, did not only saw the golden arrow, he even managed to catch it effortlessly, and now he was playfully twirling it around as if it was a toy.

"Y-you can't play arou-around w-with that."

"Oh, this little arrow?" asked Harry innocently, and made a show of giving it a thought before he snapped the arrow into two with a smirk, successfully managed to plant a seed of fear inside Draco. The arrow was a sacred, unbreakable tool and Harry just destroyed it with his bare hand.

Draco felt his knees weaken.

"Who- what- what are you?" asked Draco timidly, he suddenly felt so small. There was no way Harry was a human, not with the power he had just displayed. He darted his eyes to where both Ginevra and Harry were before only to see that Ginevra was nowhere to be found. Heavens' luck, was he tricked?

He immediately brought his eyes back to Harry and shook like a leaf when he saw Harry smirked wickedly. A flash of red appeared in his green eyes for a moment, easily breaching through Draco’s magic as he revoked his Invisible Charm. Draco hitched a breath when he saw his body turned visible, fingers apparently clutching onto Harry's shirt.

"There you are." said Harry.

Panicked and scared, he shut his eyes tightly and couldn't help the words that stumbled out of his mouth, "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!"

Oh Heavens, if his colleagues saw the way he pathetically begged for his life, his reputation would drop much quicker than getting demoted to a lower rank.

"Oh, my little Cupid." chuckled Harry, dragging a single finger across Draco’s cheek with a butterfly touch. "I'm not going to kill you."

As if he would believe that. What kind of demon who would not kill their victims? He already had a hunch just what kind of creature Harry was, seeing his display of power and when he usually stumbled upon these creatures during his assignment, he would always stay away from trouble and avoid them. Low rank demons won't be able to detect a high rank Cupid like Draco, but having seen the way Harry handled the golden bow and the red flash of Harry's eyes was enough to break Draco’s magic, he knew that this man in front of him was anything but a low rank demon.

He never bothered himself with the underworld, as he didn't think it was important for him to know. He was only a subordinate of the Heavens' Realm after all; he received his assignment and he executed them. He viewed demons as other creatures of another realm, best to ignore.

However, as far as he knew, the Demon Regime was currently ruled by a new Demon King who overthrew its previous King; Voldermort. He was not one for gossip, but the war of the underworld five years ago was quite a huge scandal that even managed to reach his ear. He didn't know much about this new Demon King, but one thing that he was sure of; the Demon King possessed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A fact that even the Upper Officials knew. Knowing his luck, this seemingly high rank demon might be the Demon King himself.

With that, he pulled himself together and slowly blinked his eyes open, and subtly dragged his eyes to Harry's forehead. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was free from the infamous scar.

He startled when Harry suddenly laughed, tensed when the man dropped his head on his shoulder, burying his face into his neck. He squeaked embarrassingly when he felt hot lips brushing his skin before his eyes met with a pair of green eyes full with mirth.

He blinked when Harry grinned at him. Fucking hell, what an attractive demon.

"I can practically know what you're thinking," said Harry, chuckling.

"Let," tried Draco, and he took a deep breath before he put on a determined face. "Let go of me."

Harry merely hummed, not even bothered by Draco’s heated glare as he tightened his grip on Draco, pulling him even closer than before, closing all the spaces between them. Their bodies pressed tightly onto one another, and Draco felt his face hot all of a sudden, spreading down to his neck.

"I'm not going to let you go," said Harry, smiling when Draco frowned at him. "Not when I have you in my arms now."

Draco’s heart started to beat into a mad rhythmic. He wasn't sure if it was because he was scared of this creature or because of his words. He decided to pull himself together, despite trying his best not to drop his knees.

"What do you want from me?"

Harry's smile widened, eyes appeared mischievous as he answered, "You."

"I want you."

And a lightning bolt scar appeared on the man's forehead before he was pulled into a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: MissyMallow


End file.
